


Go out with me, senpai

by JotunVali



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Symbiotes, closeted flash, shoujo anime stereotypes, shy eddie, toxic masculinity, tsundere flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: No symbiotes here, Eddie and Flash are just normal high school students. Eddie-chan asks Flash-senpai out. It doesn't turn out as Eddie-chan wanted. Lots of tears and drama. Flash is not such a jerk as you think.





	1. Chapter 1

Eugene Flash Thompson was leaning against the gym’s wall, waiting for Eddie Brock, a guy from the 12th grade but who clearly looked older than 18. The guy must have repeated a lot of years. Flash had received some scribbled faded-pink letter in his locker. Who writes on pink paper? Especially when asking for a fight. That’s what Flash had deducted about that letter:

 

_ Be a man and meet me behind the gym at 3 pm.  _

_ Eddie Brock. _

 

So that Brock doubted Flash Thompson’s legendary manliness and boldness and everything ending with -ness? He really didn’t know him! Yet. Midtown’s first quaterback would show that fool what it takes to challenge him! He looked at his phone. 2:59 pm. Brickhouse Brock would soon appear. 

_ Now we’ll see which one is the toughest, mister bodybuilder. I bet you don’t know football, jerry-built jerk. _

“Flash Thompson?” A big all-black-clothed man called.

“Who else than amazing Flash to beat the shit out of you, emo jackass?” Flash cracked his knuckles.

“Beat?” Eddie Brock arched a black eyebrow in disbelief as his hands were clutching over a secret treasure behind his back.

“Don’t play dumb with me, heavy blockhead! You’re the one who asked for it!”

“I...I don’t remember asking to brawl with you.” Eddie looked away as his cheeks turned lightly red.

“Oh don’t you quiver away now we’re both here, shaky chicken! Bring it on and I’ll show who the real man is!” Flash got into a fight position.

“A-again, I did-didn’t come here to fight!” Eddie asserted, his face getting crimson.

“What for then? Why else would you ask Flash to meet you in the most remote place of the school?” Flash arched an eyebrow in a higher disbelief.

“I…” Eddie trembled and bit on his lower lip. “I wanted…” He stammered before he squeezed shut his eyes.

“You what? Lemme tell you I have more important stuff to do than losing my time with a sorry loner like you, boring Brock!” Flash simmered up.

“P-please… go out with me, Flash!” Eddie loudly exclaimed, swiftly handing out a colorful bouquet of roses and peonies.

“What?” Flash crudely chuckled and smirked. “Is it some kind of joke, you retard?”

“What? No, I-”

“You’ve made me come all the way here to show you’re lamer than I thought?” The first quaterback cut him off.

“What?” Eddie’s voice creaked.

“You play the large tough guy while you’re just a yucky faggot! You’re worse than a nerd!” Flash almost screamed right into the senior student’s face.

“F-Flash…” Eddie began to step backwards, his eyes still locked on his crush’s angry face.

“I’d rather have my legs eaten off by rabid stray dogs than… going out with you! Or even stay near you!” Flash concluded before he strode away, grumbling between his teeth. “You faggot. I can’t believe it.”

Eddie let his flowers crash against the lawn. His heart was torn, ripped, smashed into pieces. He fell against the wall before slowly slipping down the floor. He hugged his lap and started to cry on it. All his life, everyone around him had hated or ignored him at best. His father barely talked to him, his mom was dead and his sister had disappeared years ago. He had landed in that school by default, because his dad demanded it and because Eddie didn’t care about it. Any school with journalism classes would have done. Since he was here, he avoided the rare people who came to chat with him. Like that Parker or that Watson… They looked friendly but Eddie’s experience with schoolmates had always been… troublesome. And Eddie was everything but friendly. Only his studies mattered at this point. Until he met Flash Thompson. 

Flash… in addition of being devilishly handsome, he had that bright smile and manly deep voice, everyone in the school loved him… and they were right. He’s beautiful, extremely friendly and outgoing (maybe a bit too much), self-confident and always here to lift one’s spirits up. Flash, as his name may imply, literally brought light in every room he came in. He made Eddie smile and sigh with adoration.

Well, that’s what Eddie used to think. Now he was sobbing against his lap, curled in a ball against a wall. Pathetic. How did he think Flash would react? That he’d gladly accept to go out with him? A man? His dad and his primary school teachers always told Eddie a man loving another man was a no-no. But Eddie couldn’t help finding this or that guy good-looking. And hot. If other kids used to beat him up sometimes in the playground, it was due to that… gross deviance as his father would say.

Why would have Flash thought otherwise? He was the manliest man in that school, a leader, a quaterback,... a former bully. Yes. Even if Flash had stopped to bully gay kids, that didn’t mean he had changed his mind about them. Eddie just got the painful evidence right in his face. What was he thinking? Why was he so stupid and foolish and pathetic? And dreadfully alone? Flash was his only ray of light in his foggy life and… he had to ruin it all!


	2. Chapter 2

Something, Flash didn’t know what exactly, made him turn back. Was Eddie still there? Yes he wa- Wait! He was crying?? A big rocky mountain like Eddie Brock was actually crying like a sissy girl? Well, if he was gay, then it shouldn’t surprise Flash that much. Gay guys are supposed to be fragile emotional flakes, aren’t they? Disgusting. Why was Flash still here anyway? 

_ Let’s let that pansy whine. Why would I care? _

He didn’t left. He couldn’t help staring at that big shivering weeping curled up guy. Like a black bear cub trapped in snow.

_ Fuck! What I’m thinking about now! I really spend too much time with nerds and girls! Curse ‘em! _

He didn’t notice he was stepping back to the bear cub.

_ Why would I feel bad about what I said? It’s just the truth. I don’t even know him! And he’s a guy! I’m not gonna accept his lame proposal just to make him stop crying! _

He stepped closer.

_ I don’t pity him at all! I don’t find him incredibly cute and I don’t think it’s heartbreaking to see him crying! _

Closer.

_ I don’t want to hug him or be nice with him! _

He ended up right in front of the sobbing black ball.

_ Shit _ .

“Uh...hey.” He tried.

An angel’s voice? Eddie’s sharply looked up. Flash? What…? Was he going to beat him up? No? He picked up the now all messed up bouquet.

“I… uh… I have a sister.” Flash looked down the tattered roses and peonies, scratching the back of his head. 

_ What? I don’t want to go out with your sister, I want… _

“I-I thought… maybe  _ she  _ will like the flowers.” Flash stammered with a tone of pink on his cheeks. 

He stared at Eddie who instantly forgot about his heartbreak and pain. Flash just looked too cute! Was he… flustered? Flustered Flash? Eddie was too blissful to reply anything.

_ Too cute! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute! Too cute!  _

“Th-thank you… for the flowers.... I guess.” Flustered Flash added.

_ He’s glad for the flowers? _

Eddie finally stood up, making Flash flinch in the process. 

“S-so… see you.” The latter cleared his throat.

Eddie didn’t say anything or even held him back. He didn’t want to ruin everything again. Maybe that was the one and only time Flash would talk to him.

“And uh… about that going out stuff…” The light of his life stammered.

Eddie softly gasped before he wiped off his tears.

“Yes?” He dared.

“H-How about… tonight at the Italian cafe? S-six pm ok?”

Flash’s face got redder and redder.

_ Is it humanly possible to look this cute? _ Eddie thought.

“Ok!” He almost screamed, nodding firmly.

“R-right! D-don’t you dare being late! Or… or else…!” Flash tried to look the most intimidating he could, rising his fist up.

“I’m… I’m never late!” Eddie replied.

_ And if I am, I’ll let you punish me the harshest you want! _

“Good!”

Flash at last found the strength to go away from that adorable black cub.

_ Shit! I’ve really invited him! I’ve really invited a gay guy to the most romantic place near school! Well, at least I can get to know him better. Why would I want to get to know him?? What’s wrong with me? _

Yet he couldn’t run back to Eddie and tell him that just was a joke and he doesn’t actually want to go out with him. He didn’t want him to cry again. Well, it’d just be a one-time thing and that’s it.

Wouldn’t it?


End file.
